Music make you lose control
by CiaoXBella
Summary: Ino, Hinata,and Tenten are known as nerds at Konoha high. Usually, they get bullied by Karin, Sasuke's girl. But with a little help with from Sakura and her twin brother,Gaara. What would happen when they get an extreme makeover? Nerdy to Popular! Sasusak
1. Chapter 2 Makeover?

**Chapter 2: Make over?**

'Sakura! Gaara!' yelled Naruto

'Why don't you leave these girls alone and pick on someone your size' repeat Sakura

Her hair was in a bun, leaving her bangs. Her red Hollister t-shirt that showed her curves. And, her long smooth legs on an Abercombic and Fitch jeans. She got her 1, 2, 3 piercing along with her cartilage, and her tongue.

'oh my god. That….that Sakura Haruno and Gaara' gasp Ino

'There famous through out the U.S.' whisper Tenten

'Nah, she's perfect to pick on, Anyways, my nigga those three nerds can suck my dick. Between I can pick on anyone I want' said Karin

'You got a dick?' ask Gaara

Half of the class laughs their ass off.

'Ha-ha Sasuke your girl got a dick' laugh the loud blond.

'Hn shut up dobe' he said

Sakura raise an eyebrow to her 'Do I look black to you?'

'Well if they're so perfect to pick on. Why don't you pick on me you hoe?' she ask as she looked at her brown eyes

'Did you just call me a hoe you pink hair freak?' ask Karin

'What if I did? What are you going to do?' ask Sakura

Before they can continue arguing Kakashi had walked in with his pervert book in his hand.

'Oh my god! It's the Flaming Fire' he squeals like a girl

'Dude don't get a titty attack' comment Gaara

Kakashi quickly got his act together and cough 'Hn why don't you two introduce yourself to the class. Tell us what you like and what you dislike'

Sakura went first 'The name is Sakura Haruno and yes my hair is natural pink. I came from America with Gaara, my twin brother. What I like isn't your business and what I dislike are sluts, fake poser, and annoying fan girls and fan boys'

'Hn I'm Gaara, Sakura twin brother. Yes the tattoo is real. What I like and dislike isn't your business. Don't be messing with me or my sis. Or your pay' he said as he glance at Karin

'Okay thank you for sharing. Anyone got any question for them?' ask Kakashi

Neji raise his hand 'Are you related to this baka' he pointed to Naruto

; I'm not a baka you baka' he yelled

'Hn were cousin' replied Gaara as he play with his tongue ring

Karin raises his hand 'Why are you hiding your big forehead with your bangs pinky?'

'Why do you dress like a slut?' said Sakura as she gave her a look

'You're hot'

'Let's bang'

'Hey sexy'

'Have my kids'

'We love you'

'Okay that's enough. Why don't you two sit next to Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hyuuna. Please raise your hands' said Kakashi

;There no need because I'll be sitting with these three girls' said Sakura

'Oh my god. She's refuse to sit next to the 'Sharigan!'

'She's sitting next to the nerds'

The girls looked at Sakura with blank looks on their face. Was she really serious?

'What about you Gaara?' ask Kakashi

'Hn I'll be sitting with them. Who ever mess with them is going to be messing with me and my sis. That includes you, girl with the dorky glasses' glare Gaara

Karin gave him a dirty look 'Hmph you people got no life'

'Oh really? You got no life. All you do is tease them and suck every guy dick. Go ahead and call your boyfriend or your wannabe friends to beat me up. Because you can suck my dick bitch' smirk Sakura

Sasuke glance at the newbie and smirk 'This is going to be one interesting year'

* * *

'hello I'm Sakura Haruno and my twin brother, Gaara' smile Sakura friendly

'…Hello..I'm Ino, that Tenten and she's Hinata' said Ino quietly

'Don't be afraid. We don't bite' she said

'Do you always get bully by that girl with the dorky glasses?' ask Gaara curiously

'Yeah… her name is Karin, Sasuke girlfriend' said Tenten slowly

'Sasuke, the dude with the chicken ass hair' point Sakura

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata eye widen 'You shouldn't call him that. He's the leader of the 'Sharigan'. Also the most popular guy along with his band'

'Hn…… so…….' Said Gaara with no emotion

'……'

'Hinata are you related to Neji?' ask Sakura curiously

The girl slowly nodded her head yes.

'Hn how come he doesn't he help you out when your getting bully?' ask Gaara

'Because, he's famous why would he help us when were just nerds?' said Tenten

Sakura looked at these three girl and smirk 'Well, girls I'm going to change your life's'

* * *

'Sasuke-kun… that pinky hurt my feelings. She called me a bitch and slut' whine Karin

'Hn'

'Naruto why didn't you tell us that you're related to the 'Flaming Fire' ?' ask Neji

'How am I suppose to know? They basically live their life in the U.S' said Naruto

'Yo! Why you got to talk shit about us huh?' ask Gaara

'Baka' mumble Shikamaru

'Chill Gaara. Don't get a damn titty attack' said Naruto as he try to relax his cousin

'Since when do you hang out with that thing?' he ask as he pointed to Karin

'My name isn't that thing. It's Karin' she said

'Oh I though your name was four eye' said Sakura as she pop up from no where

'Sakura!' yelled Naruto

'P-I-n-k-y' smirk Sasuke

Sakura gave him a smirk 'Chicken ass'

'Grr stop flirting with my boyfriend. You bitch' growl Karin

'Boyfriend? More like his sex toy' comment Sakura

'Oh please. You're just hating on me because he's my man and not your' smirk Karin

'Ha-ha you funny. You hating on me because I'm way better then you' she said

'Oh please bitch. Why would I hate on you when you got pink hair. I mean who you pink hair?' ask Karin

'Well I do. You got a problem with that? Then go and talk to my mom at the graveyard' she said angrily

'Yo! Why you got to be messing with my mom' ask Gaara

'That foul' said Naruto

'You're nothing but his dumb sex toy. You dirty whore' said Sakura as she left their group

'Why...why you little…' said Karin

'Don't push it' glare Gaara as he left their group

Karin huff and frown 'Sasuke-kun'

* * *

Sakura walk toward to their seat and start bitching.

'Who the fuck does she think she is? Taking shit about me and my pink hair' ask Sakura

'Chill Sakura. Calm your damn nipple' said Gaara

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gave them a weird look 'Huh?'

'Oh it's a type of languages that we use in New York' explain Sakura

'Oh' said Ino

'Watch I'm going to give her lesson and she'll know she's messing with the wrong person and the wrong people' smirk Sakura

'How?' ask Gaara

Sakura looked at the three girls and smirk 'I'm ma give you girls a extreme makeover'

'An extreme make over?' ask the girls

Sakura smirk and though 'Hm I would like to see who you can pick on now'

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Oh my god!' gasp the class

'What they gasping? I know I'm pretty and stuff like that' said Karin

'Not you, them'

They were looking at the doorway and all you see is Sakura and Gaara smirking.

'Say Hello to the new nerds'

* * *

**A/n **

**That it for now! Thanks for the people that have review and supported this fan fiction. Hmm I hope you do the same to this. Well stay tune!**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 3:Meet the New Nerds

**Meet the New Nerds**

'Naruto have you seen my cousin, Hinata?' ask Neji in English.

'Hinata?' ask Shikamaru

'I though you never care about your nerdy cousin' said Naruto

'Shut up and she hasn't been home for three weeks' said the brunette.

'Maybe she's over at her friends' suggest Sasuke

'Oh my god!' gasp the class.

'What they gasping at? I know I'm pretty and stuff like that' blabber Karin

'Not you, them' point a random kid.

They were pointing at the door way and all you see if Sakura and Gaara standing there with a smirk on their face.

'Say Hello to the new nerds'

Three figures had walk in the class room. Everybody eye's were like bugging out. The three ugly ducklings had turned into three beautiful swans.

'Hinata is that you' ask Neji, completely shock.

The girl with purple hair turned her face toward his direction and replied 'Yeah it's me, Neji'

She had lost her dorky glasses, showing her beautiful white eyes. Her dry and oily hair went bye-bye. Her long purple hair was cutten into short layers and into bangs. Her curves and cleavages were revealing more. She was gorgeous.

'Where the hell have you been? Not coming home for three weeks? Who do you think you are?' ask Neji as he spoke with anger.

'Who do you think you are? Talking to Hinata as if you own her' ask Tenten who spoke up for Hinata.

Her brown hair was tied in two Chinese buns. Her pimples were gone. Her skin was smooth and soft. Unlike before, they were all dry and rough. Her geeky look had turned her into a tom boy but with feminine looks.

'Hn who do you think you are? Listening to other people convos' ask Neji.

'Were her friend's. Actually more like her sisters. We listen and add comments because we don't want Hinata to deal with a heartless cousin. Acting like he's tough' spoke Ino who gave Neji ma attidutes.

Sakura smirk 'I taught these girls good'.

'Look stay out of our business' he said as he gave them a glare.

'Don't speak as if you my father. Because, you're just a cousin, a heartless cousin' spoke Hinata with anger.

'Damn these girls have the guts to talk to Neji like that' mumble Naruto

'Troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

'Psh she's pathetic' comment Karin as she looked at her French tips.

'Excuse me but did you just say I'm pathetic?' ask Hinata.

Karin smirked at her 'What if I did nerd?'.

''Ha you funny. Who do you think you are? Calling us pathetic when you're the one who's pathetic' laugh Tenten.

'Oh I forgot bitch. Go get a life because we girls aren't afraid of you or your boyfriend anymore' comment Ino.

Sakura smirk 'Oh I would love to see who you're gonna pick on'

Karin growl 'Watch Haruno. Just watch'

Sakura yawn 'Yeah I'll be waiting and the next thing you know, Your little boyfriend over there is gonna dump you'.

The whole gasp went 'OoO'

'Ha dump me? Dump me for whom? For you?' laugh Karin.

'Hn you never know. A guy like him can dump any chick in a snap' snap Gaara.

'And, a chick like you should get dump in a snap. Because, you ruin play boy image' said Sakura as she gave her a look.

Karin growl 'Hn you're just hating on me'.

Sakura let out a laugh 'Hating on you? Keep on dreaming because I have a whole line of people that wants to get in my pants. Unlike you'.

Karin narrow her eyes 'Don't worry Haruno you're pay one day and I'll make sure you're regret it'.

Sakura gave her a sly smirk 'I would like to see you tried.'

**A/n: Well……..what do you think? I had this chapter written long time ago but was too lazy to type it up. Sorry there no sneak peak because I got no more ideas. Review please. And leave me a message if you got any request or question. Oh by the way Thanks to the people that review and added it to their favorite or alert. Ur the best. And I delicate this chapter to my friend Shuurei814. Check out her stories. Well bye! **


	3. Chapter 4:Fights

**Fights **

Few weeks had gone by like a wind. Rumors spreading around Konoha High, saying that Sasuke and Karin had officially broken up.

'Did you guys hear about Sasuke and Karin?' ask Ino, as she sat across from Hinata.

'About them breaking up?' ask Tenten

'Yeah we heard' answer Hinata

'Hn finally, that guy dumps that ugly slut of his' complain Gaara

Sakura laughed at her twin brother 'it's called bad taste Gaara.'

'Hn you shit talking now huh?' ask Sasuke as he poke her by the side.

'Oh it wouldn't concern you, now would it?' ask Sakura

'Aw they look so cute' awed Hinata

'They fight as if they're old couples' said Neji

'Hn as if he would go out with that hideous creature' glare Karin as she butts in their convo.

'Yeah that why he dumped you and started flirting with me right? Nigga stop sucking me' said Sakura

'Sucking you? Oh please I got better then to do' said Karin as she places her hand on her hip.

'Like what? Give heads to ugly niggas' ask Sakura.

'She been doing that for money' comment Gaara

'That what you been doing, spreading your legs to other guys' said Karin.

'At least I got guys' said Sakura.

'OoO' echo the classmate.

'You're such a slut. Flirting with my ex after we broken up. I mean what so special about you? You got nothing but the ugly as look' blabber Karin.

'If I got that ugly ass look why your ex would be flirting with me? Exactly that prove your ugly that why he has to get other girls' smirk Sakura.

'Ha she got serve' laugh Naruto.

'Troublesome' yawn Shikamaru

Sasuke gave Sakura a smirk.

Karin growl and slap Sakura across the face.

'Son of a dumb bitch' yelled Sakura and pulled her hair. Karin pulls her hair and scratches her face. Sakura gives her a purple nurple.

'Dumb bitch no wonder they were that big cause they fucking fake' said Sakura.

'Oh please bitch. Mines are 100% real unlike yours' said Karin.

'Yo that ma funny because my mom was just talking about a flat chested girl that why when I gave you a purple nurple they pop right?' ask Sakura

'You dumb hooker' said Karin and punch Sakura in the face.

'Fight fight fight' chant the crowd.

Sakura growl and punched Karin straight in the nose, causing her to break a bone.

'That enough Sakura. Don't waste your time on a girl like her' said Gaara as he held her back.

'Yeah Saku. Don't waste your energy on someone like her' said Naruto.

Sakura gave Karin one last glares 'That's what you get for messing with me. Next time I'll break every bone of yours'

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'Um Sakura are you feeling okay?' ask Tenten with concern.

'Yeah you look a bit pale' said Hinata

Sakura gave Ino one last look before she turn away 'Hn I'm fine don't worry.'

Ino smirk to herself.

* * *

**A/n: Well I know this chapter is short but hey don't you think you had some dramatic scenes? Hmm next chapter I'll try to write longer. Anyways credits to Alice for Sakura comeback. It's ma funny. Well to me it was. I love that girl no homo thro. Anyways please review :] Thank you. Oh a purple nurple is when someone twists your nipple if you don't know. Thanks and good bye. Review.

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 5: GirlfriendBetrayed

**Girlfriend? /Betrayed?**

Few weeks after the incident between Karin and Sakura, more dramatic had come to Konoha High. Sasuke and Sakura constant flirting with each other. But when they go out? You're never know. Ino acting coldly to Sakura and flirting with Sasuke. What's going on between Sasuke, Ino and Sakura? Why don't we read on and find out.

'Did you hear about the rumors between Ino and Sasuke?' ask the loud blond, Naruto.

'What rumors?' ask Neji.

'About them going out' said Naruto.

Sakura gave them a look 'Like you said rumors, rumors may not be true'.

'Or can it?' ask Gaara, looking at the door way.

There it was, Sasuke holding Ino by the waist. She was giggling while he smirked at her.

'Hey teme' wave Naruto.

'Hn dobe'.

'So I guess the rumors are true' said Tenten as she saw Sasuke's arm around her waist.

Ino giggle 'Wow rumors go by very fast'.

Sakura rolls her green apple eyes 'I'm heading to the ladies room'.

'Um Sakura you alright?' ask Tenten as she notice her strange behavior.

''Yeah you look a bit pale' said Hinata.

Sakura gave Ino one last look before she turn away 'Hn I'm fine don't worry. I just got to use the bathroom'.

Ino smirk to herself as she watch Sakura exit the classroom 'Look like I won Haruno'.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was standing right in front of the bathroom mirrors. She looked at her reflection and thought.

'He's dating Ino? After, I gave her that extreme make over? After, we mess around?' ask Sakura.

'Did you already forget Saku? He's a player. He was born to hurt girls. By the way, we never actually started a relationship with him. We were just messing' explain her inner.

Sakura look down at her hands 'Yeah true but Ino? How can she do this to me? I mean I basically turn her life over and this is how she repays me'.

'Like they always say true friends never betray you' said her inner.

Sakura looked up at the mirror 'Well if that how she wants to play. Then, I'll play with her. Beside, two can play the game'

* * *

**With the other**

'Is Sakura alright?' ask Hinata.

'Yeah she had been gone for 25 minutes' said Tenten.

'Hn why don't you girls go check' suggest Neji.

'Yeah maybe we should. Ino do you want to come with us?' ask Hinata.

Ino gave them a bitchy look 'No why would I? I mean I rather be with my boyfriend then her'.

The girl's eye widens and couldn't believe their ears. Ino refuse to check on Sakura and rather chill with her man.

'Okay you didn't have to be bitchy' said Tenten as she gave her a look.

'A bitch is a bitch. So just let it is' said Sakura as she appear at the door.

'Sakura' yelled Naruto

'You alright?' ask Gaara, her twin brother.

Sakura gave Ino one of her dirty looks 'If you want to betray me for him. Than, it's your lose because if I can create you. I can destroy you'.

Ino just laughed at her 'Like you dare to touch me. I mean even if I let you touch me. I know Sasuke would protect me'

Sakura just laugh 'Your very self defense less. Your always counting on someone. Why not defense yourself'.'

'You're just hating on me because I got Sasuke and you don't' smirk Ino.

'What does Sasuke have to do with them' ask Shikamaru.

'You can be dating him and everything but you don't know shit that's happening behind us' said Sakura.

'Hn like he would flirt with other girls when he has a hot chick right next to him' said Ino.

'Hot? Nah you're far away from that' said Gaara.

'Don't be conceit Ino' said Naruto.

'You know Sakura. You can say as much bullshit as you want because you're a hater. You just hating on me' smirk Ino.

'This ain't no bullshit it's the real deal. I ain't hating it's the true' said Sakura.

Ino stay quiet.

'Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated' said Sakura as she grabs her stuff.

'Like they say friendship is delicate as glass, once broken it can be fixed but there will always be cracks' said Gaara as he made his way to his sister.

'Who said I was her friend?' ask Ino.

'What are you saying Ino?' ask Hinata.

'Yeah what are you saying? I mean you and Sakura were like sisters' said Tenten.

Ino just laugh 'I was **never** your friend. I just **used **you Haruno. I wanted everything that you had, now, that I have everything. I don't need you anymore. You're useless now'.

'Why do you got to be fucked up for?' ask Naruto.

'You're very a bitch' said Shikamaru.

Sakura didn't turn her head around but instead she said 'You may be top of the world but in 24 hours it's going to be up side down.'

'Just admit it. You're just mad because I'm dating Sasuke. I know you like' she said with a smirk on her face.

Sakura turned her head around to face Ino and gave her one of her dirty looks 'Mad because you're dating him? Get the hell out of here. I don't need a guy like him to survive. Unlike you. I'm mad because I trusted the wrong person but it's alright. Because, everyone is just hating. Hating for stupid things. And, head ups Ino, you're going to end up like Karin. You're just his sex toy. He's using you. If you really have a brain you wouldn't be dating this play boy. I guess you were just that desperate'.

Ino growl 'This is war Haruno'.

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

'**What's wrong with you Ino? I mean how can you say that to Sakura?' ask Tenten.**

'**Without Sakura there wouldn't be us. We wouldn't be determine and brave. It was Sakura that save us from Karin and her bullies. She was the one that change our life over' said Hinata.**

'**Hn so no one told her to do it' said Ino.**

**S-l-a-p! Hinata had slapped Ino across the face 'I trusted the wrong person. I'm very disappointed in you Ino. I hope you and your boyfriend last forever in hell'.

* * *

**

_**A/n: Well what did you guys think? Who think this chapter was corny? Anyways, I made Ino bitchy because it goes with the plot. If your confused on why Ino and Sakura are fighting then message me. I would be glad to explain it clearly. So review please.! P.S. I'm sorry if i offended u guys by saying nigga in my story. I'm sorry I'm not rascal or anything. Forgive me?  
**_


	5. Chapter 6: All the right moves

Chapter 6: All the Right Moves

It been two weeks since Sakura and Ino had fought. Well, are they still enemies or will they make up and become friends again? Who knows? Will Sasuke and Sakura end up being a couple? There are a lot of questions but no one knows the answer to them. Well not yet…

* * *

"Sakura! Wait up!" yelled Naruto, as the rest of the gangs tried to keep up with her.

"What?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Dude, can you, like relax for a second?" ask Neji.

Sakura glared at him "Relax? Really now, Neji, really?"

"The way you're acting is pretty stupid." Said Neji.  
"Yeah." said Shikamaru.  
"Are you fucking serious? You think I'm acting stupid right now? Oh really? Because the last time I checked, she was a fucking nerd, a nerd that was bullied by you and the rest of your crew. Seriously, I'm tired of being used and maybe I regret doing this for you girls." said Sakura as she looked at Hinata and Tenten.

Hinata looked at her with tears in her eyes "Sakura, I appreciate the effort that you have done for us but I think it's time for us to do something for you."  
Tenten nodded her head in agreement "You done so much for us and we can't just stay back and not fight for you. We'll have a word with Ino and for you jerk, you shouldn't even be talking" she said as she and Hinata wandered off to find the blond backstabbing chick.

Gaara snickered at them "She got you good."  
"Hn shut it Haruno" glared Neji.  
Gaara stood up against him "Oh you're looking for a fight now? Bring it!" he said as he sends him one full glare.  
"Will you two knock it off?

"Real immature" said Sakura as she shook her head.  
Gaara and Neji exchanged one last glare before walking to their next class.

* * *

"Oh Sasu-cake, want to go catch a movie later?" asked his girlfriend, Ino, who was currently sucking his collarbone.

"Hn I'm busy tonight" he said, as his arm snaked around her waist.

Ino gave him a pout "You're not cheating on me, are you?"

Before, Sasuke could reply, he was interrupted by Hinata and Tenten.

"Ino, can we have a word with you?" asked Hinata politely.

"What do you guys want? Can't you see I'm busy with my boo?" grilled Ino as she stared at her cheap manicure.

"Can't you give us a second and just hear us out?" pleaded Tenten.

"Babe, just listen." whispered Sasuke as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay I'll give you five minutes, so speak."

"Why are you treating Sakura with disrespect? I mean, she actually helped us and changed us" said Hinata as she stared into her blue eyes.

Ino snorted at her, "Yeah so? Like I give a shit?"

"What's wrong with you Ino? I mean, how can you say that to Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Without Sakura, there wouldn't be us. We wouldn't be determined and brave. It was Sakura who saved us from Karin and her bullies. She was the one who changed our lives over" said Hinata.

"Yeah so? No one told her to do it. She did it on her free will" comment Ino.

Next thing you know, Hinata had slapped Ino across the face "I trusted the wrong person. I'm very disappointed in you Ino. I hope you and your "boyfriend" last forever in hell. Because, at the end, you'll regret it" whispered Hinata as she gave Ino a dirty look.

Everyone in the class froze. No one said a word and no one even thought that Hinata had the guts to slap her ex friend in the face. Clearly, they didn't see that coming.

Ino just laughed, "Disappointed in me? Ha-ha really? Did you see today's newspaper? Sakura Haruno, the lead singer of Flaming Fire caught with a mysteries man at JFK. Who happens to be Sai, the world famous model/actor. He also happens to look alike like Sasuke. She's obviously dating him because she can't get the real thing."

Sasuke tensed in his seat as he heard the name. His eyes were bloodshot red, full of hatred.

"Are you okay, baby?" asked Ino, as she touched his arm.

"Hn. what's the matter Uchiha? Feeling the hatred towards Sai?" smirked Gaara, as he appeared in the room with Sakura and the rest of the gang.

"Hn shut up" he growled as he tightened his fist.

"What's going on? Guys, you wanna tell me?" asked Naruto, who was completely lost.

Sakura smirk at Sasuke "Jealous huh? I didn't know you and Sai were rivals. This should be fun."

"Hn. you knew about this, didn't you? Why?" growl Sasuke as he glares at her.

"What's going on? Someone please tell me" yelled Tenten.

Ino stared at Sasuke, as he rose from his seat. His onyx eyes were blood-shot red. His face was completely pale and his fist was completely tightened.  
"Because it's payback Uchiha" whispered Sakura as she looked straight in his eyes. Cold emerald eyes met blood-shot ones.

* * *

_*Flashbacks*_

"_Dude, are you really going to let that backstabbing hoe use you?" asked her twin brother, Gaara, as they walked toward their black BMW. _

_Sakura stopped walking and smirk "You really think you're little sister would let that hoe use me and talk shit? No sweetie, I'll make sure she pays ten times worse."_

_Gaara chuckle at her "Seem like my twin got a plan. So what is it?" _

_Sakura whisper into his ears, as they both smirked, knowing that the plan will be a big success, "it's war time." _

_*End of flashback*

* * *

_

_**Good Evening! I've finally posted in a year! -_- anyways thanks you for the support and the love. I really appreciate it **__**. REVIEW please because I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts. Also, please excuse my grammar and spelling...Okie thanks...bye.**_


	6. Chapter 7: Hold it against me

Chapter 7: Hold It against Me

It had been several weeks since the incident between Ino and Sakura. The halls in Konoha High had been questioning their friendships. Will they ever become best friends again? Will Sakura seek revenge on the dumb Barbie doll? Will Ino and Sasuke last forever, making Sakura suicide? Well, why don't you read on and find out for yourself.

* * *

"Have you seen the twins?" ask Naruto, as they enter homeroom.

"No I haven't seen them for three weeks. Do you know where they could have gone?'" ask Tenten, as they sat in their seats.

"Why do you guys even care? She's not that important" said Ino, as she flips the pages through Konoha teen magazine.

"Do you always have to be a bitch? You're no differences from Karin and her crew" comment Shikamaru.

"Oh excuse me? You think I'm being a bitch? Why don't you just leave this table and sit by yourself?" Ino rebuked.

"I would be glad too but it's not me that should be moving. It should be you, so why don't you move your little backstabbing butt over to the corner. I'm sure the rest of us don't mind" smirk Shikamaru, as the gangs laughed at her.

"Grrrr Sasuke-Kun aren't you doing to do something?" nagged Ino, as she cling on his arm.

"Hn no." he said as he look out the window.

"What? You're suppose to defend me boo, that's the whole point of having a boyfriend" she yelled.

"Oh look what we have here, Ino begging her little boo boo to defend her because clearly she couldn't do it herself" smirk Sakura, as they walked in the room.

Her bubble gum bangs were braided to the side as she chews on some spearmint gum. She wore a grey crop shirt that shows her nice tone stomach with a pair of white shorts from American eagle. She wore a very neutral look that brings out her green eyes and high lights her cheekbones.

"Sakura where have you been?" ask Hinata, as she walked toward her seat.

'Yeah where have you been? We been trying to contact you and Gaara but you guys never replied back. Speaking on Gaara, where is he?" ask Neji.

"Hm you'll find out later and trust me you're in for a game" she said as she gave them a sly smirk.

"So Haruno, I see you're still alive. I thought you transfer out because I thought you were so heart broken to the fact that Sasuke and I were dating" tease the blondie.

"Cocky much? Nah I wouldn't transfer out just for something little like you. So I see you're still dating that blondie. How's she serving you? I hope you still like the way she looks when she takes off her make up" comment Sakura, as she pops her gum.

"What are you trying to say?" yelled Ino.

"Oh I'm just saying that you look hideous without make up. Have you ever tried considering plastic surgery? Maybe you should" laugh Sakura, as she ran her fingers in her hair.

"Oh burn" comment Shikamaru as he gave Sakura a high five, who laughed.

"Oh snap you just got owned" said Tenten, as she laughed.

"Why don't you just stop hating on me? We all know that you're jealous of me and my looks." Said Ino, a she gave Sakura a look.

"Oh yeah you're right. I'm so jealous that I needed someone to give me a make-over. Not to mention you're a bit flat down there" she said as she pointed to her chest.

Ino growled at her as Gaara entered the classroom "Hey Saku stop talking to her. She's not worth your time.'

"Yeah you're right. So, did you get his schedule?" she asked as he nodded his head.

"Aw I love you bro, so when does he start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow".

"Uh so who's coming tomorrow?" ask Naruto.

"Yeah who's this mysterious guy? Is he your boyfriend?" ask Hinata.

"Should we tell them?" she asked her brother.

"Hm go ahead. Either way they'll find out" he said.

Sakura nodded her as she said "Oh he's just someone, not that important."

"Why don't you just go straight to the point and stop wasting my time" said Sasuke rudely.

"Eager much?" she asked as she slowly looked at Sasuke's face expression.

"He's just Sai Uchiha. Oh did I mention he's Sasuke's rival and cousin?" smirk the young bubble gum teen.

"Hn you plan this didn't you?" growl Uchiha, as he cracked his knuckle.

"Oh I don't know did I? Would you hold it against me?" she ask innocently as she stared at him with her green eyes.

Gaara gave Sakura a smirk as they remember their little flash back.

* * *

"_Hey are you honestly going to let that backstabbing bitch get you?" asked her brother as they walked toward the black BMW. _

"_Of course not. I'll make sure she's pay ten times more then what she deserve but first, I'll need to call up someone" she said as she wipe out her iphone. _

"_Who are you planning to text?" he asked, as he watched her text._

'_Oh our friend, Sai." _

'_Wait isn't he Sasuke's cousin?" he asked._

"_Yeah and rival. I'm not only making Ino's life miserable but also tagging Sasuke into it. If that's how she wants to play then I'll with along with her." she said as she press sent. _

'_Oh it looks like its war time" smirk her brother as they got in the car and drove off._

* * *

**The End!**

**Please excuse my terrible grammar but hey at least you got your update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in a few months, years... haha idk maybe weeks. You're probably confused about Sasuke and Sai's relationship but don't worry. Just stay tune for the next chapter and everything will get better. **


	7. Chapter 7: hey guys

Hey guys . I know it been months since I update this story but honestly, I have this huge writer block and sometimes I feel like giving up on the story. Also, I been thinking about writing a new story line about feeling unconfident or feeling unsecure of your looks and stuff. Let me know if you want me to write about it or make it a one shot. So feel free to message me and leave me some feedbacks. Thank you for your support and lots of love 3.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**The past**

"Hn you are one sick bitch you know?" snarl Sasuke, as he activated his sharigan.

Sakura smirk at him "Oh did I get you mad babe? I'm sorry but I didn't know Sai was a touchy subject for you. I mean after all he is Sai Uchiha the most successful actor and singer in the USA. Meanwhile, you and your band are just famous in Japan. Pretty lame don't you think?"

"Shut up! Don't compare my band with my cousin you fucking bitch!" he growled as Sakura lean on her table, staring at her neatly done manicure.

"Aw look Gaara; I think Sasuke's denying that he's jealous of Sai-kun."

"Hn I guess cousin rivalry is acceptable but how will be reacted when his cousin comes and take his spot light in Japan? "Asked Gaara, obviously enjoying this game of theirs.

"Oh forehead you're just full of big talk. Like anyone can replace my baby's spot light. If anything you're just jealous. Still jealous that I'm dating Sasuke, while you're single and trying to find a replacement" comment Ino.

The bubble gum beauty glance at her way and smile "Oh really Ino? Well why don't we just see what happens tomorrow because I'm pretty sure your slutty ass will be on Sai's dick anytime soon." With that said, she grabs her belongings and walked out the classroom door "oh by the way, Ino Sai has a bigger cock then your boyfriend".

Gaara snicker at his twin's comment before taking his cue to leave the intense atmosphere. Sasuke growled as he flipped the table "I'm going to get you back Haruno."

* * *

- Konoha's airport-

"Oh my god! It's Sai!"

"Can I get an autograph with you? I love your music. You're like the second Justin Bieber!"

"Sai! Sai! Can I take a photograph with you?"

"Excuse me ladies but Mr. Uchiha is on a hurry to his next meeting" said his body guards as they block the girls out of his way.

"Hn don't worry ladies. You'll see me on the headlights soon."

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually jealous of your own cousin!" said Naruto, who jumped from seat.

"Hn I'm not jealous of him! He's a selfish bastard that wants frame and money" he growled.

"Oh really? So whatever Sakura said yesterday doesn't affect you in any way?" question Neji, who wasn't convince that Sai wasn't a threat to their career.

"What exactly happen between you guys?" asked Tenten.

Sasuke just glance outside the classroom window and glare "Long story short we used to be in a band and he was selfish to go solo and signed with another company label."

"Alright so what if he betrayed you and signed with another company label. Look at us now, we're popular. We're fucking Sharigan!" yelled Naruto.

"Did you just hear yourself? Yeah we're popular but only in Japan. We're only popular here, if our music goes out to any foreign country. We'll be nothing. Unlike your cousins, who has a better establishment then us? They get their tickets sold out within seconds, tickets are sold out in Madison Square Garden; the place where you truly reach to the top. We can't do that Naruto!" he yelled as he clench his fist.

"Do you fucking hear yourself? You're nothing better than your cousin. All you want is frame! Don't you even care about the band? So what if we're not performing in Madison Square Garden? We made it this far, don't let some selfish desire of yours ruining this band" rebuked Shikamaru.

"I agree with Shikamaru. Don't get your hopes up because no company label wants to sign us. We're just going to have to work harder and prove to them that we can do. We don't need some stupid rivalry." Said Neji.

"Yeah Neji's right. Look at Ino and Sakura. They were best friend and after this whole extreme makeover they're enemies. Why? Jealously and trust me whatever my cousin said yesterday isn't right. She shouldn't have talk about us as if we're failure" comment Naruto, as he place his arm on his shoulder.

"This whole drama is just so stupid. If you didn't have to pick a fight with Sakura, this wouldn't happen." Yelled Tenten.

The blond glared at her "What? Shut up! It's not my fault she couldn't accept the fact that I'm dating Sasuke!"

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up? I'm getting tired of your constant fighting. Without Sakura, we wouldn't have this chance to actually talk to Naruto and the guys. Ino, do you remember what she has done for us? She's the one that made Karin and her "crew" go away. She save us from bullying, she taught us all the stuff we can do to defend ourselves. Now, that we're all pretty and not nerds. You took this chance and betray her trust and friendship. If anything you're the major mess to this drama. You owe her and you honestly owe all of this. If anything you should clean up your mess" said Hinata, as she stared into her sea-blue eyes. Ino just stared at her before crossing her arm "I can't believe you're on her side Hinata. What a great friend you are!"

"If anything she's better then you" remark Tenten, before leaning back on her chair. Ino huff before turning to Sasuke, who had his eyes closed; obviously he didn't want to deal with this anymore. All he wants is to get that Haruno back.

The loud atmosphere suddenly got silence. All you can hear is heels clicking on marble floor, bubble gum popping, student's texting on their blackberry and Iphone. The footsteps got closer and closer before stopping in front of their classroom. Sasuke opened his eyes and growl.

"Why hello to you too Sasuke" smirked Sai.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Hey! I know I haven't updated this story since ever but honestly, I just lost interest but I feel like you deserve to have another update. I'm sorry if this chapter is out of order because I was just randomly typing stuff that's popping in my mind. However, this may or may not be my last chapter for this story but it all depends on your reviews and feedback. Thank you for supporting this story and I enjoy reading all your positive and negative comments. Well I hope you enjoy this random chapter and review! **


End file.
